Meaning of Friend for Ciel & Sebastian
by LelouchZero18
Summary: fanfic request  Ciella kabur ke hutan dan kesasar untungnya ada yang nolongin, siapa ya? liat aja sendiri loh loh kok SI penolong Ciella malah depat kecil ama Ciel ? Chapter 2 Comming
1. Chapter 1

Author : Yahoo ketemu lage ama ane kali ini saya bikin fanfic request dari temen saya yang namanya **Tantra Phantomhive**  
>Ciel : Pasti yang SebbyXCiel itu<br>Ciella : *mengangguk*  
>Author : oh ya Ciella ini adalah Lady Phantomhive Cuma berhubung disini akan menjadi kembaran Ciel makanya saya ngambil nama yang saya dapet dari<strong> Phantomhive Ciel ShieruFantomuhaivu<strong>  
>Sebas : udah cepetan saya mau segera selesai<br>Author : ok ok  
>All : Go to Story<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of Friend for Ciel &amp; Sebastian<br>Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso  
>Warning : OC, OOC, AU ( kali ), Keyboard rada error, kurang tanda baca, dwwl<br>Gerne : Friendship, Romance, Humor  
>Pairing : Lady Phantomhive X Sebastian Michaelis<br>Chapter 1: Arigatou **

Pagi hari, Phantomhive Manor

"Ciel, Ciella ayo sini." Panggil Rachel Phantomhive Ibu Ciel & Ciella  
>"Ada apa?" Tanya Ciel dingin<br>"Ini." Kata Rachel sambil memberikan uang yang lumayan banyak  
>"Untuk apa?" tanya Ciel datar<br>"Belanja." Jawab Rachel sambil memberikan daftar belanjaan  
>"Hmm, baiklah saya juga dah bosen disini ga' ngapa ngapain." Kata Ciel dengan logat Author (?)<br>"Kamu berangkat dulu ya, Bu" Kata Ciella pamit abis itu langsung ngacir bersama dengan Ciel lengkap dengan baju bangsawan yang lupa di ganti

Di perjalamanan  
>"Ne, Ciella, kita lupa ganti baju." Celetuk Ciel ketika menyadari seberapa mencolok penampilannya<br>"Ehehe iya ya." Kata Ciella cengar cengir "Apa boleh buat." Tambah Ciella  
>"Tapi..kita kan Cuma mau kepasar." Kata Ciel mengingatkan tujuan mereka APA PASAR? Bangsawan belanja dipasar ? *Author di lemparin piso gara gara brisik*<br>ok ok ga' usah ngelempar piso kali =="

Sesampainya dipasar  
>"Coba kita lihat." Kata Ciel yang memegang daftar belanjaan sementara Ciella sibuk dengan tas selempangnya nya<br>sementara itu mereka telah menjadi pusat pandangan seluruh orang dan ada juga yang bisik bisik seperti "Wah, wah ,wah ada bangsawan dateng colong tasnya aah.." ada juga yang "Kyaaa itukan Ciel kok dia kepasar sih bukannya dia bangsawan terkenal?" ada juga yang "Wah Ciella dia mau ga' ya jadi pacar ku?" kurang lebih seperti itu dan sukses membuat pasar yang tadinya rame tambah rame  
>" Wortel, daging, ayam, kakung, dll." kata Ciel sambil membaca apa saja yang harus mereka beli ( Author males nyebutin 1per1 )<br>"Baiklah ayo ke sayuran lebih dahulu." Kata Ciella sambil menggeret Ciel  
>"Tunggu dulu, Ciella." kata Ciel sambil melepaskan tangannya<br>"Apa apa?" tanya Ciella  
>"Berikan setengah dari uang itu padaku." jawab Ciel<br>tanpa ragu Ciella memberikan setengah uang yang jumlahnya 'waw' itu ke Ciel dan Ciel langsung ngacir ke deket Kios dan beberapa detik kemudian Ciel balik lagi  
>"Dikemanain duitnya?" tanya Ciella yang curiga Ciel ngabisin duitnya karena Ciel paling hobi ngabisin duit orang *di gampar Ciel + Sebas* ok ok itu mah temen saya ganti naskah karena Ciel biasanya jarang minta duit<br>"Rahasia nanti juga tau." Jawab Ciel  
>"Nah wortelnya yang mana nih?" Tanya Ciella<br>"Ehm, Ciella-san saya ini cowo jadi ga' ngerti masalah makanan." jawab Ciel dengan penekanan pada kata 'Ciella-san'  
>"Ya sama ini juga pertama kalinya saya milih wortel." Balas Ciella ga' mau kalah<br>tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mendekati tas selempang Ciella yang dipake kepanjangan ( halah itu mah saya )  
>beberapa menit kemudian orang 'itu' sudah ada di dekat Ciella dan bersiap mengambil dompet yang lumayan tipis karena Ciella naro duitnya secara berantakan ( walawpun masih di area dompet(?) mari kita itung<p>

3...

2...

1...

"COPEEEET, MALING, RAMPOK, TERORIS, DOMPET GUE!" teriak Ciella sekenceng toa + nyebutin beberapa penjahat saat merasa ada seseorang yang ngambil dompetnya  
>merasa keadannya terancam orang tersebut langsung ngacir sambil bawa lari dompetnya Ciella<br>"Ano, nona wortelnya belom dibayar." kata penjual sayuran mengingatkan Ciella tapi sayang Ciella dah keburu ngacir  
>"Ini." kata Ciel sambil ngeluarin duit dari sepatunya ( kayak Author ngumpetin pulpen di sepatu ) setelah itu Ciel langsung nyusul Ciella sambil bawa bawa wortel<br>"Ciella, MATTE." teriak Ciel namun dikacangin Ciella  
>"TUNGGUUUU." teriak Ciella sambil ngejer copetnya<br>setelah 30 menit kejar kejaran ama tu rampok Ciel dan Ciella kedatangan penolong  
>"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Ciel dan Ciella ngosh"an tapi tetep lari<br>WUSHHH  
>"Siapa tuh?" Tanya Ciella saat melihat orang berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi motor lengkap dengan Angin lokal<br>"Mungkin orang itu." Jawab Ciel  
>tak lama kemudian orang 'itu' kembali dengan dompet milik Ciella<br>"Nona, lain kali hati hati ya." Pinta orang itu dengan sopan  
>"Iya. Emm , terima kasih." Kata Ciella malu malu<br>'CANTIK SEKALI ORANG INI' pikir pria itu namun tetap saja dengan wajah stoic-nya  
>"Tidak apa apa." Jawab orang iyu<br>"A-Ano siapa namamu?" tanya Ciella  
>"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." Jawab Sebastian dengan santai padahal dalemnya udah dag dig dug<br>"Kalau begitu besok mau tidak bertemu dengan ku di belakang sekolah..." Ciella menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berbisik di telinga Sebastian  
>"Ok." Jawab Sebastian<br>"Ehm ehm" Ciel yang merasakan hal aneh langsung memberikan tatapan _ jangan-lupakan-kalau-aku-ada-disini _  
>"Ehehe Maaf maaf Ciel, kau sih diem mulu." Kata Ciella<br>"Ok ok tapi sebagai gantinya." Ciel memberikan kantong wortel " Kau yang bawa ya" tambah Ciel  
>"Beres." Ciella kayak Butler nurutin majikannya<br>"Ano, namamu siapa?" tanya Sebastian  
>"Oh ya namaku Ciella Phantomhive, kalau ini kembaranku Ciel Phantomhive." Jawab Ciella dengan santai<br>"Ehm ehm"  
>"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok" kata Ciella yang lagi lagi ngacir sambil geret Ciel<p>

Sesampainya dirumah  
><strong>Kamar Ciella<br>**"Kyaaa dia keren sekaliiiiiiiiii." Kata Ciella yang dari tadi pengen teriak namun kalau dia teriak bisa bisa dia dikira kena penyakit karena Ciel maupun Ciella jarang sekali bersikap hangat apalagi treak treak  
>"Sssst suaramu terdengar sampai kamarku." Kata Ciel yang langsung masuk lewat lemari penghubung<br>"Maaf , maaf habisnya cowo tadi keren sekali." kata Ciella sambil meluk( baca : remes ) guling  
>"Sebastian ya?" tanya Ciel<br>"Kau mengenalnya?" Ciella balik nanya  
>"Dia itu temen lama di sekolahku waktu SD." Jawab Ciel secara mereka waktu SD pisah sekolah karena sering berantem tapi berhubung mereka dah SMP jadi sekolahnya di gabung deeh<br>"Ooooh dia orangnya kayak gimana?" tanya Ciella  
>"Baik." jawab Ciel<br>"Kyaaaa." Teriak Ciella ga' tanggung tanggung  
>"Hei hei kalo kedengeran yang lain gimana." Kata Ciel mengingatkan kalau dia ada dirumah bukan di taman<br>"Ups"  
>"Ciella, Ciel ada tamu." Kata Rachel<br>"Baik, bu." kata Ciel dan Ciella  
>mereka pun turun kebawah dan mereka langsung ingin kembali kekamar masing masing<br>"CIEEEEEL." teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Elizabeth Midford  
>'Ugh'<br>"Ciel, aku mau ketoilet." Kata Ciella abis itu langsung ngacir tanpa persetujuan  
>"EEEH.?" Ciel Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat tingkah kembarannya 'Toiletnya kan ke sana.' Pikir Ciel<br>apakah yang terjadi ? ternyata Ciella malah lari ke belakang rumah tapi karena kekencengan dia jadi lompat pager(?) dan berakhir di tengah hutan sebenernya apa sih yang membuat dia lari sekenceng itu ?  
>"Loh? Ciella mana?" tanya seorang laki laki berambit pirang ( juga ) bernama Alois Trancy<br>'tidak heran dia kabur.' pikir Ciel saat melihat Alois

bagaimana nasib Ciella ? tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya ok ?  
>Author : ini dia chapter 1 yang masih belom ada nyambungnya dengan judul maaf endingnya aga' gantung tapi tenang aja inikan Multichap<br>Ciel : selese juga  
>Ciella : belom<br>Sebas : Bocchan, Ojou-sama ayo kembali  
>Author : ehm<br>All : mohon di review dan semoga memuaskan


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki : HUWAAA kok ane bisa ketiduran bangun jam segini pula  
>Ciella : Nasib lu<br>Ciel : kagak punya butler sih  
>Tsuki : ya sudah lah kembali ke topik awal<br>Ciel : Chapter ini akan terjadi pertemuan dadakan antara Ciella dengan Sebastian  
>Ciella : Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Kita liat saja nanti<br>Tsuki : Happy Reading All~~  
>Ciella : Saat sudah di publish mungkin akanlangsung bertambah 4 Fanfic di Account Tsuki<br>Ciel: Karena fanfic ini masuk di daftar Update + Publish ( Dengan fanfic lain) yang PENDING dengan alasan yang pernah di sampaikan di Fanfic yang lain

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji Milik Yana Toboso  
>Warning : OC( Sepertinya), OOC(Pasti), Kekurangan tanda baca( liat aja sendiri), Dwwl ( liat aja sendiri)<br>Summary : ( Wuih jarang saya nulias yang begini) Ciella melarikan Diri dari Alois sampe nyasar ke hutan Bagaimana pengalaman Ciella dalam Hutan ? Silahkan liat sendiri  
>Gerne : Romance ( mungkin), Humor ( Garing), <strong>

"Ciella!." Teriak Ciel berulang ulang berharap kembarannya akan membalas teriakannya

"Ciella-Chan." Teriak Lizzy nemun suaranya lebih kecil dari para cowo yang mendapinginya

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja." Usul Alois

"Itu ada benarnya sih, tapi ini sudah malam kasihan Lizzy." Sepertinya Ciel kurang setuju dengan Usul Alois walaw pun saat mencari orang memang bagus untuk berpencar ( Menghemat Waktu)

"Lizzy, kau mau pulang ?" Tanya Alois ( Ciel : Woi Thor itukan cara manggil ane | Tsuki : abis ane lupa si Alois manggilnya apaan )

"Percuma andai aku pulang sekarang tidur pun aku tak bisa." Jawab Lizzy

"Baiklah setelah 5 menit kembali kesini dan beritau apa yang kalian lihat." Kata Alois sambil menumpukkan tangan ( Kayak Renji dkk yang nyusup ke hueco mundo itu looh ada yang tau ini Bleach epi brp ? sama Bleach Vol brp + Chapter brp? )

sementara itu Ciella

"Ciel, dimana kauu." Teriak Ciella sepertinya dia udah bosen duduk di bawah pohon mulu  
>hasilnya nihil sepertinya tempat Ciel dan Ciella beda jauh<p>

"Are? Ciella-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang berwajah rada mesum*Di lempar sebas ke jurang terdekat* namun baik dengan suara Khas yang Cuma dia yang mempunyainya

"EH? Sebastian?" Panggil Ciella tapi dengan nada bertanya di dalam hari dia sudah berkata' Yokatta penolongku datang dan orang yang sama pula.'

"Tidak baik seorang nona muda keluarga Phantomhive berkeliaran tengah malam begini." Kata Sebastian

"Jika tidak tersesat aku tidak akan berkeliaran disini sampai semalam ini." Balas Ciella

'HAH tengah malam? Itu berarti 6 jam lagi aku akan sekolah dan aku belum tidur!.' Pikir Ciella disaat yang sama Ciel juga memikirkan hal yang sama

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar sebastian

"Memangnya kau tau daerah sini?" Tanya Ciella

"Tidak terlalu tapi kalau Cuma menemukan jalan keluar yang terdekat dengan 3 temanmu yang kalang kabut nyari kamu atau yang terdekat dengan rumahmu aku sudah hafal." Jelas Sebastian meyakinkan Ciella

'Ada gunanya juga gue ngafalin rute utan sekitar sini yang gedenya ampun dah.' Pikir Sebastian

"Baiklah." Kata Akhirnya Ciella setuju  
>beberapa menit mereka berjalan Ciella sudah kesandung 10X sepertinya Ciella mulai mengantuk atau burunya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas buruknya lagi kalau dia min dan harus memakai kacamata<p>

"Sepertinya kakimu bisa retak atau patah jika kau tersandung untuk ke 20Xnya." Kata Sebastian sambil mengangkat Ciella ala pengantin baru

"Heeh?" Ciella yang Shock hanya ber-heh-ria

"Jangan memberontak atau kau akan kubawa kerumahku untuk mendapat perawatan terhadap kakimu yang bisa semakin parah." Jelas atau lebih tepatnya meminta atau bisa dibilang memerintah atau semacamnya anehnya nadanya begitu khawatir

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ciella yang tidak mau tujuannya berubah diam saja ( Tsuki : Keenakan tuh)

beberapa menit kemudian

"Nah itu Ciel." Kata Sebastian begitu melihan Ciel  
>merasa namanya disebut sebut Ciel menengok ke kanan, ke kiri, ke bawah ( ampun deh mana mungkin ada di bawah )<p>

"Diatas." Teriak Sebastian memperingatkan kalau dia ada di atas Ciel dan siap menindihnya kapan saja

"Oh Sori sori." Ciel ntah kenapa malah minta maaf

"Jangan Sora, Sori doang napa, Bantuin kek." Ledek Sebastian kepada penglihatan Ciel yang belum normal

"Bantuin?" tanya Ciel

"Mau bawa sendiri atau aku yang mengantarnya sampai rumah." Kata Sebastian

"Kau saja yang membawanya tapi dari pintu belakang." Jelas Ciel

"Kau ? tidak ikut?" Tanya Sebastian

"Menunggu 2 orang yang berpencar au kemana." Jawab Ciel ngawur

"Kalau mereka, sudah pulang duluan sebenarnya di hutan ini tidak sulit menemukan orang kalau sudah hafal tentang bagian bagian hutannya." Jelas Sebastian panjang lebar yang membuat Ciel melongo

"Hooooh."

"Mau ikut ga' ?" Tanya Sebastian untuk kesekian kalinya

" Dengan terpaksa aku Ikut." Jawab Ciel 'Dari pada kesasar.' Pikirnya

"Kau masih belum percaya pada ku ya?" Tanya Sebastian

"Sedikit."

"Dasar Tidak berubah."

"Kau juga."

"Sudah lah makin cepat makin baik."

"Kau benar."  
>mereka pun tertawa lepas saat menyadari bahwa yang sampai paling terakhir adalah Ciel<p>

"Baiklah tugasku sudah selesai."

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel

"Mau pulang." Jawab Sebastian

"Baiklah sampai jumpa."

"Mata Ashita."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rachel Phantomhive

"Teman lama ku yang juga penolong Ciella di pasar dan Hutan." Jelas Ciel

"Hooh." Yang mendengar hanya melongo

"Cemburu?." Sindir Ibunya karena dia tau Ciel itu sebenarnya menyukai Ciella makanya begitu mengetahui mereka kembar yang terpisah Ciel langsung merengek agar Ciella di adopsi atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke keluarga aslinya ( ini jauh dari kata sinetron kan?)

"Tidak." Bantah Ciel walaw dia sudah Blushing

"Kena deh." Timpal ayahnya Vincent Phantomhive Ciel pun langsung melarikan diri ke kamarnya Lizzy dan yang lainnya tertawa lepas

"Dia kalau ngambek imut." Puji atau ledek Lizzy ( ga' tau yang mana)

"Ya."

Suzuku

.

.

.

.

.

Hayo Siapa yang percaya?

.

.

.

.

Kayaknya ini niru trik orang deh ( kokokokok)bagi yang merasa ditiru jangan marah ya kalo marah liat dulu kelanjutannya baru review ( namanya juga kehabisan ide )  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>OK lanjut<br>.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Daijobu? Ciella?" Tanya Ciel sepertinya saat semua orang keluar dia kembali dan menjaga Ciella semalaman dan sepertinya dia kena Pilek

"Justru aku yang harusnya berkata 'Daijoubu'." Jelas Ciella

"Ini jam berapa?." Tanya Ciel

"Tidak tau, dari dulu kamar ini tidak diberi jam."

"Setengah lima." Jawab seseorang

"Oooh."

"Lebih 3." Lanjut orang itu

"HEH? SEKOLAH MULAI SETENGAH JAM YANG LALU! TAIHEN." Teriak Ciel

"Taihen, Taihen, Taihen!" Ciella ga' kalah panik sampe sampe langsung ngacir ke WC

Beberapa saat kemudian Ciella dan Ciel langsung kusut karena maksud dari angka '3' adalah 3 menit bukan 3 jam

"Dengarkan orang sampai selesai dong." Kata Orang itu yang ternyata Angelina / Madam Red

"Kau juga kenapa tidak melihat langit dulu." Sindir Ciel

"Sudah tau aku panikan masih sempat sempatnya kau menyindir ku." Balsas CIella membera diri padahal dia juga sama kusutnya ama Ciel

"Sudah lah saya ga' peduli."

"WAJIB PEDULI." Teriak Ciel & Ciella

"Huakakaak kalian kalau ngambek jadi tambah kompak."

"BERHENTI TERTAWA!"Teriak Ciel

"Tidak mau."

"Berhenti."

"Malas."

"Grrr."

"Yaudah sono pergi keburu ada yang nipu lagi." Sindir Madam Red

"Apa boleh buat Iktekimash." Pamit Ciel

"Ntar dulu ah masih pegel." Balas Ciella

"Bajunya ntar kusut." Nasihat Ciel

"Bodo."

Nah loh apa mereka bakal telat ? tunggu kelanjutannya OK ?

Tsuki : Berapa bulan ku biarin ya ?  
>Ciel : Lumutan gw nunggunya<br>Sebas : silverware saya karatan gara gara nungguin kamu kelamaan  
>Tsuki : Gomen gomen<br>All : PLEASE REWIEV dan buat yang udah review .. review lagi ya  
>Lizzy : woi lu belom bales review<br>Tsuki : eh iya ya  
>Ciel : karena satu review sangat berharga biar si Tsuki yang membalasnya<br>Tsuki : ok dari killinheaven mungkin udah ku bales tapi bales ulang deh ... sebenernya saya juga ga' tau kena angin apa sampe kayak gitu saya aja sampe ngakak ga' karuan lalu yang tiap baris itu saya lupa ngasih + keburu buru lalu untuk tanda baca saya benci menggunakan tanda baca manya kadang kadang saya ganti "..." Untuk koma kalo bhs indo sih ada tapi maklum ketiduran mulu ( duduk didepan ketiduran mulu pula ) kalo deskripsi saya kurang bakat hehehe umur di FFN saya juga kurang tau abisnya dulu bikin cma buat review hehehe nih dah update


End file.
